frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Vepral/Kraina Lodu 2 Rozdział IV „Koszmary, złodzieje i inne zepsute rzeczy”
Więc witam was wszystkich. Dzisiejszy rozdział ukazał się trochę wcześniej niż zapowiadałem(cały jeden dzień). Jest on 3-częściowy. Dedykuję go użytkowniczce TosiaFrozen za wymyślenie imienia dla asystenta bibliotekarza i Denoodled(Zuzie) ponieważ wykorzystałem to, że Anna boi się burzy [ mam nadzieję, że mogłem to zrobić ;) ]. Więc im bardzo dziękuję. Nie przedłużając zapraszam do czytania. „Koszmary, złodzieje i inne zepsute rzeczy” I Elsa obudziła się. Była mniej więcej 2 w nocy. Jej pokój raz po raz rozświetlały błyskawice. Podeszła do szafki koło łóżka i zapaliła stojący tam świecznik. Cały pokój był pokryty szronem. Usłyszała głos, który ją wołał. Nie chciała wychodzić z pokoju by znaleźć osobę, która ją wołała, ale musiała. Jakaś niewyjaśniona siła ją tam ciągnęła. Wyszła z sypialni i pomaszerowała korytarzem w stronę sali balowej. Towarzyszył jej dźwięk burzy za oknem. Elsa ją lubiła. Kompletnie się jej nie bała, jednak tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o Annie. Jej siostra panicznie bała się każdego z grzmotów. Gdy były jeszcze małymi dziewczynkami starsza zawsze musiała uspakajać młodszą. Wyczarowywała wtedy śnieg i namawiała Annę by się bawiły. Odwracało to uwagę Rudowłosej od szalejącej burzy. Korytarz się skończył. Królowa niepewnie nacisnęła na klamkę. Wiedziała co ją tam czeka. Zbyt często się to powtarzało. Chciała jak najszybciej się obudzić. Weszła do sali balowej. W pomieszczeniu byli ludzie. Zamrożeni ludzie. Niebyły to lodowe posągi. Raczej osoby pokryte cienką warstwą lodu. Oprócz nich można było zobaczyć w pomieszczeniu posąg. Nie był on dobrze widoczny z miejsca gdzie stała Elsa ale można było bez problemów stwierdzić, że przedstawia on anioła który płacze. Po prawej stronie miejsca gdzie zawsze siadała królowa stała jakaś postać. Nigdy nie można było zobaczyć jej twarzy. Była ona schowana pod brązowym zniszczonym kapturem. Osoba ta zawsze wyciągała rękę w stronę Elsy. Nie miała dłoni, raczej same kości w których coś trzymała. Była to wstążka i łańcuszek. Elsa zawsze wyraźnie widziała te przedmioty jednak nigdy nie mogła zapamiętać koloru wstążki. Wiedziała tylko, że była ona cała w kamiennym pyle. Łańcuszek był srebrny. Na takich samych szlachcice zawieszali swoje zegarki Tak samo było i w tym przypadku. Na wiszącym tam zegarku wyryte były ozdoby przypominające plan układu słonecznego. On też był srebrny, nie było tego widać ponieważ cały był poplamiony zaschniętą krwią. Postać zawsze dawała Królowej czas na przyglądnięcie się tym rzeczom. Później mówiła: -Oni wszyscy zginą przez twoje zamrożone serce. Nie uciekniesz od tego. Oni zawsze zginą z twojego powodu. To zawsze było w tym śnie najbardziej przerażające. Królowa i tym razem się odsunęła od tej osoby. Chciała uciekać ale nie mogła. Po tym zawsze się budziła. II Anna i Elsa szły przez dziedziniec. Starsza właśnie kończyła opowiadać młodszej swój sen. Nie wspominała jednak o przedmiotach trzymanych przez zakapturzoną postać ani o tym co mówiła ta osoba. Pominęła również fragment z zamrożonymi ludźmi. -I zawsze wtedy się budzę. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego mi się ciągle to śni. Zresztą po co ja cię tym martwię. Musisz przecież przygotowywać rocznicę. -No właśnie już skończyłam. Wszystko jest gotowe.- Z twarzy Rudowłosej prawie nigdy nie znikał uśmiech.-Wiesz jak chcesz to poszukam czegoś na temat koszmarów w bibliotece. -Nie. Po co mi to? -No... może znajdziesz tam jakieś wyjaśnienie co ten sen oznacza. -Jeśli myślisz, że mi to pomoże. Anna zobaczyła asystenta bibliotekarza. -Poczekaj tu, a ja spytam się tamtego chłopaka czy mają w ogóle coś takiego. Księżniczka podbiegła do niego i zaczęła rozmowę: -Witaj -Och księżniczka. W-witam.-Marco był bardzo nieśmiały. Prawie zawsze się jąkał. -Mam do ciebie takie pytanie, będę dzisiaj w bibliotece i chciałam się dowiedzieć czy macie tam jakieś książki o snach. To znajdzie się jakaś? -Chy-chyba mamy. Jestem nowy ale chętnie panience pomogę. -Dziękuję. Do zobaczenia później. III Rudowłosa przeglądała książki na półce oznaczonej literą „S”. Szukała wcześniej Marco ale nie mogła go znaleźć. Nagle podszedł do niej mężczyzna i spytał: -Czego księżniczka szuka w naszej skromnej bibliotece. Anna spojrzała na tego człowieka. Miał on stosunkowo długie włosy spięte z tyłu. To był ten sam mężczyzna który dał jej na targu kapelusz. Spojrzała na karteczkę przypiętą igłą do ubrania Rarika. Było tam napisane „Marco Asystent bibliotekarza”. -Co zrobiłeś Marco. -Miło, że cieszysz się na mój widok.-W jego wypowiedzi czyć było nutkę sarkazmu- A tak w ogóle to kto to ten Marco. -To chłopak pod którego się podszywasz.-powiedziała Anna z wyrzutem -A on. Śpi w komórce na miotły. A teraz skoro grzeczności mamy już za sobą to przyszedłem po swój kapelusz. Anna wyczuła okazję której nie mogła przepuścić. -Chyba nie myślisz, że tak łatwo go odzyskasz.-usiadła przy stole a złodziej naprzeciwko niej.- Ja wyświadczyłam ci przysługę więc żądam od ciebie tego samego. -Rarik westchnął. -Dobrze więc co to ma być. -Widzisz za pięć dni odbywa się rocznica założenia miasta. Jak co roku urządzany jest bal. Chcę żebyś na niego poszedł i... -Co? O nie, nie, nie. Nie idę na żaden bal. Chociaż...-”Będzie tam przecież pełno bogatych ludzi”, pomyślał.-Niech ci będzie. I co ja mam tam zrobić, bo podejrzewam, że sama moja obecność tam ci nie wystarczy.-Rarik wyciągnął z kieszeni zegarek przymocowany na srebrnym łańcuszku i zaczął go nakręcać. -Więc jak już tam będziesz chcę żebyś sprawdził takich trzech ludzi. To kandydaci na męża mojej siostry, a ja chcę by ona miała jak najlepiej. Masz sprawdzić, który z nich jest najlepszym kandydatem. Np.: czy jest kulturalny. -Zaraz, zaraz. Chcesz zeswatać swoją siostrę z człowiekiem którego nawet jeszcze nie poznała? -Ale pozna i jak spędzi z nim trochę czasu to go polubi. -Wiesz, że to knucie? Anna wzruszyła ramionami. -To nie knucie, tylko planowanie. Zresztą ja tylko chcę by ona znalazła sobie kogoś. Rarik wstał od stołu -Zadaj sobie pytanie: Czy ona na pewno chce jednego z nich. A zresztą, czemu ja się tym przejmuje. Po balu odzyskam swój kapelusz i rachunki będą wyrównane, prawda? -Jak najbardziej. -Więc do zobaczenia. Złodziej wyszedł z biblioteki, a Anna została sama z zadanym przez niego pytaniem: „czy Elsa naprawdę chce wyjść za jednego z tych trzech szlachciców. Dziękuję za czas poświęcony na ten rozdział i zapraszam do komentowania :). Pozdrawiam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania